My Heavenly Hockey Club
Kodansha | publisher_en = Del Rey Manga | publisher_other = | demographic = Shōjo | magazine = Bessatsu Friend | magazine_en = | magazine_other = | published = | first = 2002 | last = 2005 | volumes = 14 | volume_list = }} is a manga series collaborated by Morinaga Ai. It is published by Kodansha in Japan and Del Rey Manga by America. It currently has 9 volumes out in Japan, whilst 8 volumes in America. The first three volumes were released in North America throughout May to November 2007, while the rest come out starting in 2008. The series is still ongoing. Story Hana Suzuki loves only two things in life: eating and sleeping. So when handsome classmate Izumi Oda asks Hana to join the school hockey club in return for being run over by his 'uninsured' car, persuading her with the thought that she has to pay for the damages to the car. True, the Grand Hockey Club is full of boys-and all the boys are super cute-but given a choice, Hana prefers a sizzling steak to a hot date. Then Izumi mentions field trips to fancy resorts. Now Hana can't wait for the first away game, with its promise of delicious food and luxurious linens. Of course there's also the getting up early, working hard, and playing well with others. How will Hana survive? Characters '''Hana Suzuki' Hana Suzuki is your average 16 year-old high school girl; besides the fact that her hobbies are sleeping and eating. She acts rather tomboyish, but can act like a female when she needs to. Hana is very sensitive about her breasts, and can hit anyone who makes fun of it, mostly Izumi. She has a fetish for fat people and people with large stomachs because it gives her the urge to sleep on them. The club found out after they thought she had a crush on the tennis club's captain but was actually looking at his large-sized brother. Usually, when they go on trips, she and Izumi fall asleep together in the car/train and in the place where they are staying at. It is un-intentional, of course. She joins the Grand Hockey Club after she gets hit by Izumi's car while sleep-walking to school and manages to catch herself, but damaging the car instead. Izumi tries to persuade her to join the hockey club after she punched him by telling her the car is uninsured and that she'll have to pay for it if she refuses to join. After hearing that the hockey club travels to hotel resorts for away games, she joins the all boys sports club, which they say nobody will find out she's a girl because of how she acts. They make her goalie of the team because she can do unnatural things in her sleep, like blocking everything from going into the net. She can easily be lured by food to go to morning practice at the school. Izumi Oda Izumi Oda is a super rich 2nd year high school student and captain of the Grand Hockey Club. In English, gurando can mean both ground or grand. In this case, it probably means both since the team play ground hockey and Izumi thinks of his club as grand. His favorite phrase is 'I am the law' and expects everyone to do what he says. After Izumi's car got hit by Hana, and saw that she was okay, he decided to put her on his hockey team. He blackmails her into thinking that the car wasn't insured, when it actually was. She got mad at him for tricking her and quit the club. He said for that the first time in his life, somebody told him they hated him. He was sulking until his friend Takashi finally got Hana to join the club again. Hana is the object of Izumi's affection and for that, Izumi is extremely protective of Hana. He is in love with Hana but he doesn't realize his feelings. So he gets annoyed when a bear falls in love with Hana and when he thinks Hana likes the tennis club's captain. He has groped Hana on the breast unintentionally a few times, but he said it was because he could hardly tell the difference from her back or her front. It is found out that Izumi is afraid of ghosts, going as far as to sleeping in the same bed as Hana because he is too scared while Hana held a few dangerous weapons next to her just in case. Takashi Itoigawa Takashi is Izumi's friend and jiya. He is in the 2nd year of high school and is the vice captain of the club. Takashi always goes after Izumi and bears a grudge against Hana for being so close to him. Even if he does hate her, he will do anything to get Izumi happy, so he tells Hana to get back into the club, although he says it with a rather mean face. He was against her joining the club from the very beginning because he didn't want a girl joining a boys' club. Natsuki Serizawa Natsuki is in his 2nd year of high school and was appointed as Hana's snack person. He has a face cuter than a girls so he is often mistaken for one but is actually the most manly member of the hockey club. Natsuki is usually the first person Hana goes to for help. He mostly takes after his mother and gets angry with his father for dumping all the work on his mother while he sets off to be a treasure hunter. Kinta Ayuhara KInta Ayuhara is in his first year in high school and he is the older brother of his twin Ginta. His first love is Rin-chan from St. Johannes Girls Academy. (his younger brother likes her younger twin). Although they both fell in love with twins they believe that they have opposite tastes in girls. They also believe that they look completely different. Although because Hana gave them the wrong information on what kind of guy Rin-chan likes, his first love did not work out. Ginta Ayuhara Ginta Ayuhara is in his first year in high school and he is Kinta's younger twin. His first love is Ran-chan the younger twin of his brothers first love. He believes (like his brother) that they look nothing alike and have opposite taste in girls. But because Hana gave him the wrong information his love did not work out. Category:Sports anime and manga Category:Ice hockey media ja:極楽青春ホッケー部